User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= Totemic Animals Hello I would like to buy a totemic animal (other than an owl) please. Thank you :D Hugh-Z (talk) 05:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Which one would you like??? 17:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) A Wolf if you have one please. P.s I might end up buying one of each later. Hugh-Z (talk) 01:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, That will be 65 clicks to my Galactic Factory Module please! 02:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) 65 clicks to Galactic Module done, nice house by the way. I have set up a trade module on my page, my mln username is (Hugh-Z) thank you for the trade. :D Hugh-Z (talk) 00:16, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Trade completed! 00:20, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow that was fast, thanks so much for the trade! XD Hugh-Z (talk) 00:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 00:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Done! SneakyBricks Order #3 Hello its me SneakyBrick again, I will pay you 20 clicks if you go and click on my Stunt Track Module Rank 1 please, Again I will pay 20 clicks if you click tell I win, and if it shortens the amount of clicks to pay down to ten I will gift you the Soler Power cells, and you gift me the ones you have left, thanks! SneakyBrick I'll take the 20 clicks to my Galactic factory Module Please! I clicked! 02:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ok, done, now can you click my Race track module for ten clicks? I could only click 3 times...You need to set it up again! 02:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you click my race track rank 2 module now? when your done i will pay you 25 clicks im sorry, but im out of clicks. Can we do this tomorrow please? 22:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Its not set up... 02:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) SneakyBrick And can you set up your lego race track rank 3 module again? then keep refreshing your page and adding the soler cells untill i say stop, SneakyBrick. I will pay you at least 60 clicks for this, thanks! PS: if that is not anough then tell me and I will pay a reasonable price. Im rich!!! ive got 1071 red lego bricks, 378 yellow lego bricks and 168 blue lego bricks!! now are you there?? I set it up again! 22:55, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Do you need me to keep setting it up? 20:35, December 5, 2012 (UTC) rank 6 i well like to buy a mega pack rank 6. supersimon123 Ok, that will be 90 clicks. Put all 90 on my Stardust Gallery Module please! 20:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) out of clicks well give you them tomorrow. No problem! 20:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) clicks paid. can i get a saxophone please. Sure! You can either: A. Supply 5 pipes and get a saxophone for 20 clicks. or B. Pay 70 Clicks for a saxophone. Tell me what you want to do please! P.S. if you choose option B, you get a higher holiday savings reward :D 00:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) b please. this is supersimon123 i want this to be part of to mega pack order. ok, ill send it with the mega pack (and christmas gifts) after you give me 70 clicks to my stardust gallery module please! 21:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ok done Sent the mega pack and the saxophone :D I also clicked your performance module! I also sent your Christmas Gifts! The message with the "Hi, Buddy" Message is your Mystery gift! Happy Holidays! 23:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) rank 7!! i will like to buy 1 rank 7 mega pack and 1 totemic snake for 100 click's. and i will give you 110 nails. supersimon123.